


The Guardian Angel

by The_Anonymous_Shadow



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dreams, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anonymous_Shadow/pseuds/The_Anonymous_Shadow
Summary: When I wake up the sun has gone down, and my body is alight with pain. My vision swims and I feel immense pain in my left arm and right foot. I try to call out, but my voice doesn’t come, my throat dry and my ribs hurting. I’m miles and miles away from anyone, for the first time in my life I fear I will die.





	The Guardian Angel

The Guardian Angel

 

My whole life has been one accident followed by a miracle one after another. From the minute I was born my life was on the line, no one thought I was going to make it past the first few minutes of life. But by some insane phenomenon I breathed in life and evaded death for the first time.

The accidents I’ve been in have been as small as falling down a flight of stairs to something critical such as having part of a ceiling collapse on top of me. Somehow, I come away from accidents with minor scratches but never anything seriously like an open wound.

My mother always told me I should be thankful that I have such a diligent Guardian Angel. I always thought that was such a silly concept, I mean really, a Guardian Angel? However, as the years went on and it was clear I was one of the unluckiest people on the planet, I really started to believe my mother.

It seemed though, that even though I would come out of situations virtually unharmed the people around me were not so lucky. There was a time when I crossed the street along with a bunch of other pedestrians when a out of control bus came plummeting through the cross walk. I somehow avoided getting hit, but the other people around me were hit. Some people died that day and I’ve always felt responsible.

Shortly after that incident I decided it was best for me to seclude myself from people, for everyone else’s safety and my own sanity. This way, I figured I couldn’t harm anyone else and give who ever keeps saving me a break for once.

I got a job that allowed me to work from home and, so I moved to a tiny town and bought a cabin in the woods. Things went well for a few years, only very small things happened, and it was only to myself. That I could live with. Life went on and I came to terms with the fact that I would have to live my life alone. I was too afraid to find someone to love, too scared that my unluckiness would pick back up and hurt them.

As the years passed I noticed that my while my unluckiness didn’t dissipate, my injuries started to increase. It seemed to me like my Guardian Angel was finally getting fed up with me. I broke a few fingers, sliced my hand open and burned myself severely over my first few years out on my own. But I figured it was better this way, I had put my guardian angel through so much already, perhaps there was a quota of how many times they are allowed to save people and mine was met years ago, perhaps even that day with the bus?

One mild morning in the late spring I decided to hike up into the hills behind my cabin to look for wild fresh blueberries. It had been months since anything had happened to me and I was finally healed from my broken toes from a horse stepping on my foot. I breathed in the clean fresh mountain air and, made my way up into the wilderness basket in hand.

I made it up to a high cliff where the most berry bushes grew and began to eagerly pick the beautiful berries, thinking perhaps I could make some jam and give it to some of the people back in town. About thirty minutes into picking I hear the bushes next to me rustle and I look down, feeling a cold sweat form as a snake darts out from the bush. I panic, try to stand but slip and find myself falling off the cliff. Dread fills me, and I beg and pry for my guardian angel to help me. I meet the side of the sloped cliff a few times, cuts from the sharp rocks marring my arms, legs and face as I bounce off. I meet the ground below with a sickening crack before everything goes dark.

When I wake up the sun has gone down, and my body is alight with pain. My vision swims and I feel immense pain in my left arm and right foot. I try to call out, but my voice doesn’t come, my throat dry and my ribs hurting. I’m miles and miles away from anyone, for the first time in my life I fear I will die.

Tears stream down my face and hopelessness settles in, why would my Guardian Angel leave me like this? Haven’t they always been here for me? Loneliness over takes me and I cry helplessly.

After a time, I pass out again, when I wake up next, I sense someone with me. They are gently touching my face and my arm, whispering things I can’t quite understand. I think I must be dehydrated, unable to even think straight or see clearly. I feel myself being picked up and the pain shocks me into alertness. I scream out, unable to hold back the pain of my arm and foot being jostled.

The person holding me stills and immediately apologizes, “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry Link!” His voice is deep and comforting and somehow familiar though I know I’ve never heard it before. He starts walking gently again after a moment, “Just hold on for a bit, I’ll get you some help. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here sooner Link.”

The man sounds so heart broken, I blink and find my vision is still blurry, it’s then I realize my glasses are gone, “Oh, wait, my glasses…”

The man stops and glances back behind us, “I’m sorry I really need to get you home, I’ll come back and look for them later, I promise Link.” He gently kisses my forehead and continues walking, seemingly knowing exactly where he’s going. I resolve to try to relax and try not to think too hard about how this stranger knows my name.

We eventually make it to my cabin with no issue of direction, he opens my door though I’m sure I locked it and quickly heads inside. He goes straight to my bedroom and lays me down as gently as possible. He quickly gets on my house phone and makes a call to the towns clinic asking the doctor to come us quickly as possible, explaining that I fell off a cliff and had been out there alone for almost a full 24 hours. He relays that my arm seems to be broken along with possibly my foot as well as a couple of my ribs.

As soon as he’s done he comes back in with a glass of water and some cut up apples, he sets them down on the table next to my bed. I watch him through half lidded eyes as I start to get sleepy again now that I’m in the comfort of my own home. He goes to my dresser and pulls out a glasses case and brings me my night time glasses. I knit my brows in confusion as he gently unfolds them and places them perfectly on my face.

My vision finally clearing I see the man is quite handsome, he has a full beard and curly brown-blond hair. He looks into my eyes and I feel momentarily lost in the blue green color of them. As I look into his eyes I get a sense of familiarity again like I did when I first heard his voice. Even though I do not know this man I feel very at ease in his presence. Feels like he’s an old friend whose always been by my side though I could swear I do not know him.

He smirks sweetly at me as he brushes my hair off my forehead and I cannot help but smile back. He straightens back up and crosses the room, pulling a chair with him, he grabs the glass of water which has a straw in it that I hadn’t noticed previously and holds it up to my lips. I drink from it and feel a great relief at finally having something to quench my thirst.

As soon as I have a few sips, both of us knowing I need to take it slow, he sets the glass back down and trains his eyes back on me. I clear my throat, “Who are you and how do you know my name?” I squint at him, he seems unsurprised by my questions but leans back in the chair, seemingly contemplating his answer.

After a moment he opens his mouth to speak but at the same time there is a knock on my door, he get’s up and rushes to greet the doctor.

After a few grueling hours the doctor finally leaves, my arm is in a cast and my foot is unbroken but had dislocated. Only one of my ribs was cracked, the others just bruised. The doctor said I was lucky my friend found me when he did, or things could have been much worse.

Once we are alone again the man helps make me as comfortable as possible, fluffing my bed pillows, propping my leg up and cooking me some of the best food I’ve had in years. Once I’m sated and the pain killers kick in I feel myself drifting off to sleep. I try my best to fight it, still wondering who this man is and why he seems so familiar, but sleep takes me swiftly and I fall into a deep sleep.

As I dreamed I saw my life. At first, I saw the day I was born, I saw the doctors and nurses rushing to put my limp body on to a table and I saw my parent’s frantic faces. Suddenly a bright light filled the room entirely and when the light cleared a giant figure stood just on the other side of the table my body was on. The figure was a man with great white wings, he was bearded and had golden curling hair. He calmly looked upon my body and gently laid one of his large hands on me, before anything happened he said, “I am your Guardian Angel, Rhett, I’ve been sent to look after you until your fate is set back on track, I swear to protect you from death and any harm that comes to you to the best of my abilities.” After a beat light shines from his hand and the doctors suddenly called out that I was breathing.

Time sped up and slowed over and over, replaying the smallest incidents to the largest over my short life. Times when I had fallen down flights of stairs and Rhett was there to catch me and ensure that I made it out with minimal injuries. I watched my life go by, with it Rhett was always there by my side. He was ever vigilant, he stood guard as I slept, he watched over me and my daily life to make sure fate wouldn’t rip my life away from me too soon.

He would speak to me while I slept, telling me stories about his life as an angel. Most of it I couldn’t hear but I could tell he was lonely. I saw how he looked at me, how he longed to be able to speak with me, how he reached out to touch me only to pull back, knowing he was unable to physically touch me unless my life was in danger.

The next moment in my life that came was the time I was going to be hit by a bus, Rhett had been waiting for me on the other side of the road. He was watching me carefully as I crossed the street, the second he heard the bus’s breaks squealing he flew out to me and pulled me out of the way, protecting me as we both fell onto the pavement the bus plowing over other people and narrowly missing us both. I watched him as he lifted his head up and wept for all the other people who couldn’t make it out, he watched helplessly as they died in front of us.

That night as I sat inside my apartment staring at the wall, Rhett stepped in front of me, got down on his knees and spoke, “Link, I can’t keep doing this, I want you to be able to see me and hear me! I love you Link. You should be ok for a while on your own, your destiny is slowly starting to line back up with fate. I’m going back, I’m going to do everything I can to come back to you, so I can really be here with you in whatever way you will have me.”

Rhett reached out and tried to brush my hair out of my face but instead his hand went through me. He looked pained, but stood up. He gave me one last final look before closing his eyes and tilting his head up. After a moment his wings spread out and a white light engulfed him, and he was gone. I feel my heart break as I watch him leave, wishing I knew he was there so I could have held him and begged him not to leave, seeing my life with him in, I cannot imagine it without him anymore.

Everything goes dark and I wonder if I’ll wake up now, but then I see a flash of light in the sky, almost like lightening. I’m looking out over an empty field in the middle of the night, the light flashes again and I see a body plummet to the ground from high in the clouds, smoke trialing from their back. I blink and I’m staring down at Rhett, black stumps where his wings used to be, after a moment the stumps disintegrate into ashes and his back is left bare of any trace of his beautiful white wings.

When I wake up I look around and the room is empty, Rhett no where in sight. I cannot believe he was my Guardian Angel, he did so much for me and went through my entire life with me. He cared so much about me that he chose to become human and lose his wings just to be with me. I call out, “Rhett, are you there!?”

I hear a clattering come from the main room followed by quick heavy footsteps and then Rhett is there. He’s looking at me with hope in his eyes and I fling my good arm out, welcoming him in for a hug. His eyes water a bit and he gently wraps his arms around me, careful not to jostle my ribs or arm.

After a moment he pulls back, and we get lost looking into each other’s eyes, no words are needed. We promise to never be without each other again, to live out the rest of our lives together, as friends, companions and lovers.

End

**Author's Note:**

> *Repost*


End file.
